Working
by Harib0fizzz
Summary: "What do you want?" He asked suspiciously. Italy noticed the hint of distrust in his words and pouted. "I only wanted to know what you were working on…" Feli said, putting on a childish tint to his normal voice. Ah nein, pouting cutely and speaking like that…he always wins with those tricks. GerIta one-shot. Rated K plus cuz i dunno why


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! **

**Summary: um…Germany's working and…..stuff happens….not really sure what to rate it so…..yh**

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

**Working**

Germany was sat at his desk, writing. He had been doing the same thing for almost 3 hours now – he didn't even get up and take a break!

The little Italian opened his big brown eyes and stared at the strong nation again. He wondered what was so important that Germany couldn't even stop working for a minute. It was never a good thing when Italy got curious, for he always found the answers one way or another. Italy opened the door a crack, quickly glancing up at Germany to see if he had heard. When the German nation continued working, Italy's confidence grew and he crept up behind Germany as quietly as he could.

Germany had known all along that Italy was behind him, for he heard the door open and the whispered 'Ve~'s that escaped Feliciano's mouth accidentally. But, letting the Italian have this victorious moment, he continued working without giving anything away.

Italy grinned and pounced on Germany from behind, sending his papers fluttering to the floor in messy chaos. Germany predicted this would happen, so he made sure to number the pages this time, so he could put them all back in order again later.

"I-Italy?" The strong nation feigned surprise – he didn't think he was that good at acting but Feli seemed to believe him.

"Ciao, Doitsu!" Italy greeted, leaping onto the German's lap as if he belonged there. Germany truthfully loved it when Italy did this, but he kept a stern facial expression.

"Did you want something, Italy?" The German asked, like he did every time this happened, and every time the Italian gave the same answer: "Pasta! Ve~"

The German was waiting for this response, but Italy just grinned at him with that infectious, heart-warming smile that always seemed to crack Germany's stoic mask. Germany frowned slightly; this wasn't following the usual pattern. Either Italy had had a complete personality change – which was highly unlikely – or he wanted something. If he did want something, then any minute now he will call Germany that childish nickname he always used.

"What do you mean, Luddy~?" And there it was. Ludwig frowned and looked at Italy.

"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously. Italy noticed the hint of distrust in his words and pouted.

"I only wanted to know what you were working on…" Feli said, putting on a childish tint to his normal voice. _Ah nein, pouting cutely and speaking like that…he always wins with those tricks. _The German thought, but he didn't allow his thoughts to betray his still-frowning expression. Ludwig just sighed and looked up at Italy again, not sure why he wanted to know.

"I was filling out a few papers für mein boss." That was partially true, but Germany had finished that ages ago, and was now working on something he didn't plan on telling Italy about.

Italy stared at him in shock. "But…but Doitsu! You were writing for three hours straight! How many papers does your boss need?" Germany almost smiled at the Italian's utterly horrified face, and decided to reassure him a little.

"I wasn't only doing that, mein Italien (My Italy). Gott, I don't think even_ I _could handle that much paperwork." They both knew that out of all the countries, Germany was the one with enough willpower to complete any amount of paperwork his boss gave him, and sometimes Italy's work as well.

Italy smiled, before asking, "So, what _else_ were you working on, Luddy?" _Oh Gott….that name again. He really wants to know, doesn't he? _

"It's just…something I like to write…in my spare time, Italy. It's nothing important." But before he knew it, Italy had reached down and grabbed one of the sheets of paper he had previously knocked to the floor. The page was filled with Germany's neat, slightly old-fashioned writing, and even though it was in German, Italy tried to read it. After several minutes of raised eyebrows, frowning and deep concentration, Italy sighed heavily.

"Doitsu, read it to me, si?" Italy offered Germany the paper, smiling sweetly.

Germany said almost instantly "What do you say?" and held back an amused smile as Italy responded with a childlike "Pleeeeaaassseee~~~~?"

Ludwig nodded slightly before gently taking the paper and smoothing it out carefully – now Italy felt bad for making them all fall on the floor. Germany began in English, but as he got more into his own writing, he began to use more German words before gradually reading it in German.

Ludwig didn't notice this, and so Italy was content to just sit there happily and listen to the German's deep and beautiful voice. Italy knew Germany was reading a story – he had known Germany wrote secretly for centuries. Judging by the sound of his voice in the little study, Feli thought it may be Ludwig's best story yet.

Germany's voice was mesmerising – the way it could change from yelling at him to reading softly….Italy wondered why the German didn't show this side of him more often. Maybe Germany thought it showed weakness, but this was one of the reasons why Italy loved him so much.

The little Italian laid his head on Germany's shoulder, 'Ve-ing' quietly and closing his big, brown eyes. Germany glanced at him, his lips curving upwards slightly like the start of a smile, before continuing to read again. The story was called "Für mein liebe" (For my love), and there was only one line in English in that whole story. Germany whispered it lovingly to Italy. "And that is why…I love you, Feliciano…." Germany sighed quietly and put down the paper, just missing the little smile Italy now wore.

Ludwig would never fully admit to things, as he thought it showed weakness. Which is why he wrote the rest of the 'story' – which was actually more like a letter – in German. He knew Italy would try to read it. He knew that if he worked for long enough, Italy would eventually disturb him. He knew Italy would want it to be read to him, and Germany wanted nothing more than to do so. He told Italy how much he meant to him. He told Italy what he hated about him, but also what he loved. He told Italy just how much he loved him. The German gently picked Italy up and carried him to 'their' bed – it was Germany's but Italy seemed to have no problems with them sleeping in the same bed – and laid him gently down on it, pulling the covers over him. Germany placed a small kiss on the Italian's forehead, and turned to leave.

He was pulled back by two small – but strong – hands and Italy captured Germany's lips in a passionate kiss. The German was surprised, but kissed back. He let the Italian's tongue slip into his mouth, where their tongues danced with each other in perfect time. The Italian pulled back slightly, leaving Germany leaning over him on the bed. He smiled, brown orbs staring into blue as he whispered, "Ti amo, Doitsu…" The German smiled – making Italy even happier – before saying in that perfect voice "Ich liebe dich auch, Italy." They both were blushing as Italy pulled Germany in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, I didn't plan where this was going so it's a bit…"Wut?" but fluffy endings ftw! Yeah…reviews are welcome but plz be nice!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! ^,^**


End file.
